


In Cold Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He didn't know it in that moment, he didn't identify the warmth in his chest, but somehow, digging up moldy carrots with Troy was one of the happiest, most peaceful moments in his life.(In other words; this is a really short one-shot that shouldn't exist but does anyway. Sorry guys.)





	In Cold Blood

When Madison finds him, he's too busy hitting in skulls of the dead to really notice her. The past days have been a blur, a haze of walking and spending his nights curled into some dark corner.

But right now, things are a bit more clear, because he  _ swears _ he could’ve seen food in this particular building. A can of beans, he thinks it was. Only issue is, the small, roadside store happened to be filled with a bunch of dead assholes who want to eat him.

Mid-skull bashing, he hears footsteps behind him, and someone calling his name desperately. He ignores it, right up until they put a hand on his shoulder. The foreign contact makes Nick whip around to face them, hammer raised.

Oh. It's only Madison, with her shoes leaking water and her hair damp. She's giving him a worried look, the same one she gave him when the world was normal and he was on too many drugs to really function that well. He realizes that he hasn't lowered the hammer, and against his worse (or better) judgement shakily lowers it to his side.

Nick licks his lips, surprised to taste iron from a small cut on his bottom lip. She's asking him if he's okay, and he wants to laugh. Ask her if he  _ looks _ okay, and that he would've been  _ 'okay’  _ if she hadn't bashed in Troy's skull.

But it's fine, he can play that game too. They’ll act like everything's fine until one day it's not and they’re fighting again. Really, it's okay, because today is not that day.

Madison looks even more worried now, and she's asking him if he's alright. He just nods in response to whatever she's saying and hopes it's the right answer. He still can't hear her over the ringing in his ears.

Nick wonders how they aren't dead - weren't there walkers behind him at some point? 

He turns around to stare at where the walkers  _ used  _ to be. Instead of the gore he expected, the floor is clean and there's no sign of the dead. In front of him is a wall covered in dents.

-

_ Nick and Troy are back on the farm, with the sun shining and sweat down their backs. The thin shirts they wear are still too much for the sun and midday heat, and he would've killed for ice cold water right about now. Troy seems more adjusted than him, he's sweating but he's dutifully ignoring it in favor of checking their supply of carrots. _

_ Nick isn't much help, he knows shit about planting carrots or the diseases they can catch. He's really only there for Troy to rattle off his thoughts to, which is fine with Nick. He's busy staring at the dirt beneath his fingernails when he hears Troy cuss loudly. Nick automatically frowns, “What?” He asks when he catches sight of Troy's expression. _

_ He follows Troy's line of sight to a carrot, covered in disgusting white mold. It looks like the last thing he’d wanna eat, honestly. “Mold,” Troy says, “maybe it's the soil.” He gestures a hand to a bucket behind Nick. “Pass me that bucket.” _

_ Nick passes him the bucket, and Troy throws the carrot in there with some force. “There might be more of it,” Troy says, “grab that shovel and help me dig these assholes up.” _

_ They spend the rest of their afternoon digging up carrots while Troy rattles on about how he'd told his dad about the carrots and how his dad hadn't listened. Nick lets him talk, offering up his occasional commentary. It's just small talk, Troy talks about all the different diseases vegetables can get and the signs of each one.  _

_ Nick finds it oddly pleasant, despite the quickly filling bucket of rotten carrots. _

_ He didn't know it in that moment, he didn't identify the warmth in his chest, but somehow, digging up moldy carrots with Troy was one of the happiest, most peaceful moments in his life. _

**Author's Note:**

> I make the next Troy/Nick work and its not even part of the main series I'm working on. Wow. I have surpassed even my own expectations. Also, I have no idea how to write Troy. Somebody help??? 
> 
> This is a short one-shot that takes place in the canon universe, just with a bit of Nick/Troy sprinkled in. So unfortunately, here, Troy is sadly dead. 
> 
> Also, this probably won't be an accurate description of how Madison and Nick met each other after the dam exploded in canon. So, if you're reading this in the future and are like "hey what the fuck" that's why. 
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing, so again, this is obviously sloppy work. But! I really do want to improve, so if you want to let me know how l, In any way, could improve I would really, really appreciate it! Thank you for taking your time to read this shitty fanfic!


End file.
